Hidden Surivers!
by The Ghost Child
Summary: watch as A UNTRAINED party of civlens Esape from ratcoon city during the outbrake!. Beware the dead they not be so dead after all anymore.
1. The bigining of the Nightmare

Hidden Survivors

Jaycen and his brothers knew this would happen because of, the things they heard in the night.

_______________

I looked out the window only to see chaos. I went upstairs to tell my brothers what I saw outside. I heard glass braking then a scream from down the hallway if something from outside came in I had a pistol in my pocket with more ammo in my back pocket ran to my room and saw a undead thing closing on my little brother. "Stay away from my little brother punk!" I yelled, as I got out my gun and raised it, but the thing just kept moving closer my little brother, so I shot its head, and my little brother ran to me. "Oh my god, zombies are real." He said wide eyed

"Brother, say what?" I said shocked and fast. "Zombies are real." He said again. "That's what I thought you said Joel." I said calmly then my older brother Jack walked in "Woo! I killed one with my bat by knocking its head off. "He said with a smirk.

I sighed "we've got to move fast before more come" Going The door and checking my Pistol for how much ammo I had left in my clip Joel grabbed a large red pipe then we left the room ran down the stairs and out the door where we found many more zombies roaming the street looking for live game like us so we slowly ran up the road making good distends between them and us until we hit a pile of crashed cars….We said at the same time" Come on… give us a break"

The zombies closing in slowly taking back the ground the we got from running away from them Jack "Come on guys climb on top of the cars Fast" Which we did after realizing that there were just as many zombies on the other side roaming Joel. "This is not going to be easy" We sighed and run jumped from the cars and ran at top speed and Charged into the police station and slammed the door shut

"Hello? Anyone here?" Just then we Saw a man come out of a room "Finally other living people other then myself" I then said" Who are you. I haven't seen you before" He said " Just call me Dusk…and what I call you three?" I then said. "Call me killer pumpkin." Joel said after me . "Call me Echo." Jack shortly replied. "Call me MegaX."

________________________________________________________________________

This piece of work is going to include people I like and kind of like. If you don't like it then bite me. Or have an oc battle


	2. The Fire Family

Xelgon: I told ya I making it and for those who aren't lazy guys I Give you thanks and try and bring you better story. Also I tend to lazy myself sometimes and have to be reminded of some thing after all I'm switching between school work, righting stories, Fanfic, IMing with my buddies, rping, video games, and making sure that I'm not going over board fitness and become a total muscle head and for those who are muscle heads it's not like having a little muscle can't help it's just that I don't want to much. Where was I again…..oh yeah the police station where we got Dusk. For those who would like to have there characters to have a chance to come in please put them in the reviews area please because I sadly share an E-mail account with my little bro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From where I remember.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusk smiled knowing that there could be others like us that could be out there. I said fast with out another thought going through my mind. "Is there anyone here living?"

Dusk frowned. "If I had gotten here sooner I would be just as dead as the rest of them." He said moving to the counter and getting the stashed shotgun from under the drawer that had always seemed to be holding up all the time every time I had came here. Suddenly I heard the braking of a window and know what had just gotten into the police station Dusk shouted clearly "We got to move "Heading to the door where he just came from and we followed him. MegaX smiled. "We'd best stay together for this hell hole of a town" He and I raised our melee weapons as Echo held up his handgun which was really mine but I didn't care about that for I knew he had less of a chance of me or MegaX even with my pipe in hand and I wanted him to live though this madness for I knew my goal keep him alive at all costs even my life. The first turn had a map we scaned it for anything useful but sadly the only things that we needed were in the other side of police station for it was the armory which probably had a large amount of Zombies but I didn't want to call them that and aloud smiling because I thought it was cleaver " Dead-faces that's what I'll call them" I heard a load moan symphony which meant one thing a dead-face hoard was about to come right around the corned in fount of us and my first thoughts were "holy shit, holy shit, holy shit those fucks moved faster then I had pictured at first" Echo had cleverly aimed the handgun at a fire extinguisher and said. "well if I'm right that will make a large bang but we will need a safe range from the blast "he had been planning ahead and was slowly moving back till he hit an unexpected wall which was a dead face that tripped on his shortness and I ran up the punk ass freak and stumped on it's head to no real use to only learn that I had just pissed it off and grabbed the very leg that was on it's face trying to bite it's way through my shoe by going through it's own cheek flash with a fast though of using the pipe I had forgotten about for a while trusted it into the the zombie's arm yanked with all my might dislocating it. I started to feel the Zombie's teeth removing the bottoms of my shoes so I twisted myself around while I had apparently took it's face for the ride which only pissed it off more and I was thinking "Ow that had to hurt" and yet again trusted my pipe into the zombie's other arm and again dislocating it and removed my foot from it's face to see what damage I had done to it and nearly lost my lunch seeing a upside down faced-dead-face then *dang* Echo had it between the eyes the heaved onto it's fugly body and with that the hoard of dead-faces rounded the bend only to get burned to a nice crispy shell which one out of every three was twitching almost as if it was saying " what the fuck happened to us man?" Then I laughed a bit at them soon I stopped at the sound of a low pitched voice calling from somewhere behind us but I didn't think we had time to check it out *crash* MegaX as if it was a normal thing to do turned around and raised his bat. "Whoa…….what is that thing?" A Crimson Head with two humans came out from the shadows and the first thing I did was kinda stupid now that I think about it, I Swang my pipe as hard as I could at the crimson head just for it to grab and flip me on my back with it's claws at my neck. Then it said. "I'd best reckoned none of you try and do that to me or you won't be as lucky as this dude." Then a tall man wearing a red and black suit with I could tell an AK-47 said "Sorry bout Del here, but that's now a common reflex for him now." After him a tall skinny man wearing a black and blue suit with two of what I know as desert eagles said. "We're just going out the back way….well if there's no back way del with make one after all he is not really human any more after getting my twisted mix of the T, R, and G virus which I now call the X virus. Oh I'm Jaycen Fire, Del's the guy pining your guy to the ground, and Finix is the guy with the AK-47. Del suddenly let go of my pipe and I got up still feeling a bit of pain from my back from when Del flipped me over. Del smiled with what left of his face he had and said, "Having the only X virus shot is real handy but comes with a price.". Finix shouted "Enough talk we have to move now before they catch up to up to us guys." Slowly moving away from us and his brothers. Jaycen smoothly said "Wish we had more time to talk but we might meet up later." Going after Finix shortly followed by Del who left a clear blood pool from where he was which I didn't see forming near by me at all and started moving across the toasted Dead face/zombie way shortly followed by MegaX, Echo, and Dusk before seeing a door that had EXIT over it and opened it slowly and ready to attack if there was a zombie waiting for someone to go out the door while Dusk and Echo pointed there weapons at the door then I slamed it open glad to see I was wrong and came out with Echo, MegaX, and Dusk. I was happy to be on the roads again but there were still plenty of zombies for us to kill before we made it to the gun store and hold out and check if any of our friends are living though phone calls , Iming, and E-mail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugly = fucken ugly if you hadn't guessed by how I used it in the story and to think I'm only fifteen huh. Again I thank you for supporting me by reading my stories which I had fun making just for you guys. That's right just for you guys and I hope you bring advice every now and then to give me a little push on my slow and careful way on doing this. I would personally thank my few readers but that would inter fair with my school life as well as my buddies, iming with the rest of my stuff listed above. Remember stay safe, don't drink and drive, click it or ticket, and my normal live long and well also Del, Finix, and Jaycen Fire are all oc's. This might get really cool later when the set of Chapters following me and my party are over then we'll follow the Del Fire and his brothers on the next chapter set : Assault on Umbrella.


End file.
